1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a data processing system, a data processing apparatus, and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a widely provided service that enables the use of software provided in a network (e.g., the Internet) without requiring a user to directly operate a data processing apparatus to execute an application program. One example of this service is a cloud service (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-192250).
If a service related to a device such as an image forming apparatus can be provided as a service via a network (e.g., cloud service), a greater incentive can be expected by the user of the device.
However, it is considered that the cooperation between a device and a service provided via a network is insufficient. This problem not only applies to a cloud service but also to a service of an ASP (Application Service Provider) or a Web service that are provided via a network.